Fabric article treating methods and/or apparatuses have been evolving over the past 20 years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,683 describes a conventional automatic clothes dryer that incorporates a spray dispenser capable of dispensing liquids into the drum of the dryer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,908, 5,771,604 and 6,067,723 describe other variations of conventional clothes drying appliances.
There exists an on-going need to develop a fabric article treating method and/or apparatus, especially an in-home fabric article treating method and/or apparatus that improves/enhances the deposition of fabric article actives onto fabric articles being treated as compared to the currently existing deposition methods and/or apparatuses.